Story by  : Cherry Blossoms
by coupleYEWOOK
Summary: No Summary, You can read it? do not like do not read. Warning : yaoi  boy x boy  Hurt/comfort, Angst, Typos, Tragedy . Min Review ?


Title : Cherry Blossoms

**Pairing** : Kyuhyun – Sungmin

**Other** : Cho Young Min , Cho Yeo Sung

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy

**Rating** : K+ (general)

**Summary** :no summary !

**Desclimer** : just owner is **writer**

Auhor by **Ye**-**Wook** Couple

* * *

><p>A little short story …<p>

About 'Him'

and

'You'

.

.

Present

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bunga sakura semakin berjatuhan dengan cepat saat angin meniupkannya kembali dengan cepat dan keras. Tidak sedikit bunga sakura yang terlihat lepas saat angin berhasil melepaskannya dari batang yang memang terlihat kuat. apa mampu bisa melekatkan setiap kelopak-kelopak kecil berwarna putih tersebut ? apa bisa selalu bertahan lama ? Sedikit, sedikit saat bunga-bunga itu telah berjatuhan menyentuh tanah, selebihnya. Kelopak-kelopak tersebut kembali terbang terbawa angin.<p>

Setiap helai kelopak yang berarti bagi seseorang yang melihatnya, melihat dengan perasaan penuh suka atau kah duka ? dengan tatapan gembiranya atau kah sedihnya ? mungkin salah satu ada yang pernah 'dia' rasakan ? bunga sakura selalu di simbolkan dengan kesenangan , kesuka cita-an , kesedihan , atau mungkin saja sedikit perasaan membenci 'seseorang'. Tidak sedikit yang 'dia' yang tau, bahkan sudah terlalu banyak 'dia' mendengar semuanya dari setiap perkataan 'orang-orang'. Harus kah dia percaya ?

Selalu mengaitkan semuanya dengan satu masalah ? padahal ada beberapa masalah yang memang itulah menjadi pemicunya. Tapi,sedikit pun 'dia' tidak sadar ? seluruh pikirannya penuh dengan semua pemikiran-pemikiran negative yang selalu berputar di kepalanya. Mengingatkan nya kembali dengan semua 'masa lalu'. Begitu menyakitkan kah ?

* * *

><p>…<p>

Termenung saat mengingatnya..

Dia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman , tepatnya di mana saat awal bulan april ini . tepat saat sakura mulai bermekaran dan sedikit mengingatkannya kembali ke 'masa lalu'-nya. Meski kejadiannya telah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, entah . di sisi benaknya ada sedikit terkait dengan 'peristiwa' tersebut. Membuatnya susah melupakan bahkan membuangnya.

Hatinya sedikit merasa sakit ? engghh- aku rasa tidak . memang tidak ! hatinya jauh lebih sakit ! Mungkin bisa jadi telah mencapai batas kesabarannya saat melihatnya. Cukup menyakitkan .

'tertawa… ?'

Lagi-lagi 'dia' tertawa ? tertawa ketika mengingat begitu bodohnya saat 'dia' harus menerima penolakkan itu. Penolakkan yang selalu di lanturkan-'oleh-dia' dengan nada tinggi bahkan kadang mengejek. Tersenyum palsu padahal hatinya memanas dan tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa 'amarah' itu.

Memang salah ! salah mengungkapkan kepada orang yang 'salah'. Yang tidak sedikit pun menghargai perasaanya. Apa memang benar yang harus di salahkannya adalah hatinya ? perasaanya yang bisa di bilang kelewat bodoh ? atau haruskah dia menyalahkan Tuhan ? yang telah memberikannya 'sedikit' anugrah untuk mencintai yang memang benar 'dia' cintai dengan tulus ?

Tidak ! Tuhan selalu tau apa jalan yang baik, dia tidak pernah sedikit pun membuat 'orang-orang'harus menderita akibat takdirnya. Tuhan hanya memberikan sedikit cobaan kecil,

Kembali dengan 'sosok pria' yang tengah duduk di bangku tadi. Sedikit demi sedikit senja berganti dengan langit hitam yang perlahan datang memenuhi langit. Menggantikan sosok cerah dan merubahnya menjadi gelap. 'dia' hanya menatapnya kosong , saat langit malam itu benar-benar lapang tanpa ada sedikit pun bintang mau pun bulan yang selalu ada menghiasinya.

Hanya satu lampu yang berasal dari taman yang menyala, sedikit memberi penerangan dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

'seseorang' tengah berjalan ke hadapannya. Dia kenal ? tapi.. bukankah ? bukan kah 'sosok' itu telah menghilang . menghilang tanpa memberikan jejaknya. Bahkan mungkin saja sudah melupakannya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sungmin~sshii?"sapanya saat 'sosok' tadi yang dilihatnya kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sungmin, dial ah sosok pria yang kini tengah duduk di taman ini. Menikmati sedikit bunga sakura dan waktu malam yang kini datang. Dia mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memanggilnya.

"kau ? kau Kyuhyun ?"Sungmin menatap bingung, sambil sibuk memikirkan dengan pikirannya saat ini.

"hmm~, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu."Kyuhyun mengambil posisi di sebelah Sungmin yang sedang duduk sambil terus menatapnya.

"ada apa ? apa yang salah ?"ternyata Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang terus-menerus menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"tidak, tidak ada yang salah."Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dia sudah tidak mau mengingatnya kembali. Cukup sudah membuatnya sakit.

"bagaimana kabar mu ?"

"ku rasa sedikit baik."

Hening… Sungmin tidak tahu mesti berkata apa lagi. Sama sekali mulutnya terkunci rapat.

"enghh~, bagaimana dengan istri mu ? apa kalian selalu baik-baik saja ?"dan akhirnya Sungmin berani untuk menanyakan, sedikit susah saat meneguk air liurnya saat mengatakannya.

"yaa~, dia sangat baik. Eenghh … Hyung~ ?"panggil Kyuhyun , Sungmin tidak ingin menoleh. Dia tidak ma memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Air mata ! yaa, satu-satunya yang hanya bisa Sungmin lakukan hanya menangis. Selalu dan selalu menangis .

"y..yaa ?"sedikit Suara Sungmin terdengar pelan di antara deru nafasnya yang sedikit tertahan.

"enghh ? bagaimana dengan mu ? a..apa kau tidak ingin berniat menikah ?"tanya Kyuhyun, terdengar canggung, pasti. Karena baru pertama kali ini lah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu, setelah selama 3 tahun yang lalu …

"entahlah, aku.. aku masih belum memikirkannya."ungkap Sungmin.

"kapan kau datang Kyu~ ?"tanya Sungmin lagi, setelah di rasakannya cukup saat kedua matanya tidak memanas atau ingin mengeluarkan cairan bening tersebut. Di liriknya pelan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di bangku taman.

"sudah sejak 3 jam yang lalu, sebenarnya sore tadi aku ingin menjengukmu hyung. Tapi Yeo Sung meminta untuk berjalan-jalan dan kau juga tahu hyung~ Young Min juga ingin jalan-jalan disini."

Yaa…Cho Yeo Sung , seorang anak kecil dengan tampang manis serta bibir mungilnya. Dia anak Kyuhyun yang baru berumur 2 tahun, hasil pernikahannya dengan Cho Young Min 3 tahun yang lalu.

Sekali lagi mata Sungmin memanas saat mendengar 'nama' itu, nama yang mungkin saja telah merebut 'seorang di sampingnya saat ini' dari kehidupannya.

"hmm, tidak apa Kyu~ ."

Sungmin kembali merundukkan kepalanya.

"oppa !"Sungmin tercengang saat medengar suara tersebut, dia mengenalnya.

"Sungmin, kau lihat Young Min ternyata dia kesini."ucap Kyuhyun saat senyum terlihat jelas di bibirnya.

Yaa ! yeoja itu, Sungmin menatapnya kesal saat melihatnya tengah berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan dirinya sambil tersenyum bahkan tertawa riang dengan tangan kanan nya yang memeluk tubuh mungil yang sedang bergelut di selimut tebal.

"annyeong Sungmin oppa~."ucap Young Min sambil merundukkan sedikit bahunya saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"n..ne~ , annyeong~."Sungmin membalasnya hanya seulas senyum yang bila di lihat Kyuhyun dan Young Min adalah senyuman aegyo-nya yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dirinya. Padahal tidak dengan begitu nyata ? kenapa ? kau bisa lihat kedua mata Sungmin ketika menatap yeoja itu. Sedikit mengerikan dengan tatapan bola mata kosong dan terus menerus melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"oppa~, halmeonie menyuruh ku pulang malam ini."ucap Young Min , Kyuhyun menatap bingung.

"bukankah lusa kita baru pulang kembali ke Korea ?"

"yaa~, halmeonie bilang dia kangen dengan Yeo Sung. Aku sudah menolaknya, lagi pula ini sudah malam."

"tidak, lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja. Aku mungkin akan disini dulu."ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera menoleh..

"dan mungkin aku bisa meginap di rumah Sungmin hyung untuk semalam."sambung Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hampir menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Perasaannya sedikit terkembang saat Kyuhyun mengatakannya, dan belum lagi senyum evil-nya yang Sungmin tau dia sudah lama tidak melihatnya.

"enghh, baiklah. Aku akan pergi membeli tiket untuk malam."ucap Kyuhyun berniat hendak pergi namun,

"biar aku saja Kyu yang memesankan, lagi pula teman ku ada yang bekerja di sana."ucap Sungmin sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Young Min dan Kyuhyun saling berhadapan, lalu keduanya kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujuinya.

"gomawo Min oppa~."

"gomawo hyung~."

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum , sedikit memaksakan. Tapi, entahlah saat mengingat Kyuhyun yang akan menginap di rumahnya dia sedikit senang.

Sungmin segera pergi ke bandara, tapi terlebih dahulu dia menghubungi temannya, Seuyoung salah satu pramugari yang bekerja di sana.

[di bandara]

"oppa ? apa kau mau pergi ke Korea ?"tanya Seuyoung yang telah berdiri di depan pintu depan masuk. Terlihat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"bukan aku, tapi teman ku."

"heumm~, ini oppa. Satu tiket untuk ke Korea , jadwal penerbangannya kira-kira 3 jam lagi. Jadi mungkin masih banyak waktu."ucap Seuyoung sambil menyerahkan selembar tiket kea rah Sungmin.

"gomawo~ Seoyoung."ucap Sungmin , lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang Yen kea rah Seouyoung.

"ne~ oppa."

…

Sungmin mengendarai mobilnya pelan, dan sekali lagi. Dia mengingat yeoja itu, tersenyum manis sambil tersipu malu tanpa tau dia mempunyai masalah besar ! Sungmin benar-benar panas saat melihat senyum poosnya itu, sedikit di ada-ada , belum lagi tadi dia sempat mencium Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya semakin marah. Dendamnya mungkin di tambah sakit hatinya yang belum pulih tengah memenuhi setiap rongga hatinya.

Di tatapnya tiket penerbangan tersebut , tertera nama yeoja itu. Di tambah marga 'cho' yang mengawali dia untuk masuk di kehidupan Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Sangat-sangat ironis ?

Tiba-tiba, mendadak Sungmin memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, lalu terlihat jari-jarinya tengah mencari-cari handphone di kantongnya, ada sesuatu yang penting ! dengan cepat Sungmin memainkan handphone tersebut, mencari kontak yang berada di handphone-nya . lalu menekan tombol 'Yes'

…

"_yeobseyo ?"_

"…"

"_yaa, tentu.. berapa kau membayarku ?"_

"…"

"_baiklah, pukul berapa berangkat ?"_

"…"

"_baik…"_

…

Sungmin tersenyum setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya tadi, lalu segera melanjutkan menjalankan mobilnya kembali sambil terus mengukir senyum manisnya.

Membayangkan apa yang akan di hadapi besok ? dia tahu apa resikonya ?

"Gomawo oppa~."ucap Young Min sambil menyeret koper kecil dan tentu saja dengan 'malaikat kecil' yang sekarang ebrada dalam dekapannya.

"ne, sama-sama."

"chagy~, kau hati-hati di rumah Min oppa."ucap Young Min sambil mencium pelan bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin buru-buru menghadapkan kepalanya ke lain, seolah-olah dia tidak melihat adegan apa 'itu'. Dia sudah tau, bisa di dengar dari suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar senang.

"hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai. Hati-hati chagy~."Kyuhyun mencium kening Young Min dan Yeo Sung sebelum dirinya berpisah .

'yaa~, untuk terakhir kalinya kau melihatnya Kyu~, bersenanglah sesuka mu.'batin Sungmin sambil menatap sadis keduanya.

"baiklah, kami berangkat oppa. Min oppa~, sekali lagi gomawo~."

Dan Young Min pun memasuki kabin pesawatnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melambaikan tangan nya ke arah pesawat seetlah pintu pesawat tertutup rapat. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera berbalik untuk pulang kerumah karena sudah terlalu larut malam. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah…

'DUUAARRRR !'

Belum sempat pesawat tersebut tingal landas, tiba-tiba saja pesawat tersebut meledak dan terbakar dengan sangat besar.

Kyuhyun menatap histeris

"YOUNG MIN !"

* * *

><p>=END=  TBC ?

A/N : kkekekeke~ author cuman bisa ketawa gaje, entah tiba-tiba bisa buat ff aneh ini ? berpikiran kalau Sungmin bisa bertindak kejam ? hehhe~ sekali lagi author Cuma mau ketawa gaje liat hasil fics ini.

Dan mian yaa, yang sudah review di ff aku yg 'Cares For Me' tenang kok, bakal di lanjutin cuman masih sedikit yang baru di ketik. Abis author banyak perlombaan di sekolah ==

Jadi,

Mind Review ?


End file.
